Polarizers are optical devices configured for polarizing natural light or arbitrarily polarized light in a direction, and are widely used in display devices, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) or organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays. Currently, polyvinyl alcohol-based polarizing films, containing an iodine-based compound or a dichroic dye and having a molecular structure in which molecular chains are oriented in a direction, are generally used as polarizers for display devices. Polyvinyl alcohol-based polarizing films are manufactured by dyeing a polyvinyl, alcohol-based film with iodine or a dichroic dye, stretching the polyvinyl alcohol-based film in a direction, and performing a cross-linking process thereon.
Accordingly, there is room for improvement in the art.